Talk:Zeratul
They look awesome!! DrizztTheSlayer 02:22, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Any think that the "Zeratul against the mysterious creature" pic, the creature arm looks like high heels -- MCDBBlits from Halopedia Yeah, I do. However, Hybrids could have weird feet (Protoss do)... but Kerrigan could have evolved a "sexier" walk. Who knows? PsiSeveredHead 21:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I agree with PsiSeveredHead. Who else would have this "sexy"(?) look other than Kerrigan? Well, it CAN be a new character... So I say it's at least a humanoid, zerg feminine character, likely to be Kerrigan. Jeffrey3732 01:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) has anyone else noticed on the SC2 website trailer the thinf against Zeratul looks like kerrigans foot form the preliminary art?? Real late comment, but it's been confirmed that it's Kerrigan. Well, probably. Kerrigan does have the sexy walk, and she fought Zeratul (well, was about to) in the opening movie. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Next set of edits Enslavers II (Zeratul oversees many of the missions, and he and Ulrezaj may appear in the same book soon) and then, finally, the war against Kerrigan. PsiSeveredHead 02:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Sketching it out here: 1) Zeratul sends forces to retrieve fallen heroes. 2) Zeratul accused Ulrezaj of being a traitor, and is angry that Ulrezaj clings to old hatreds. He says that the Tribunal and him have found them guilty of murder and treason. 3) Zeratul reports that a Khaydarin Crystal was stolen. He is surprised by Terrans and Zerg working together. He gives orders. 4) Only a Dark Archon can smash the crystals. His forces will engage the enemy in a feint, giving the heroes an hour. He gives advice and remarks on the sleeping Zerg. 5) Talks about the EMP plot. He asks Ulrezaj to give up his hatred. He gives orders. PsiSeveredHead Voice Actor Why does it say that Jack Ritschel voiced Zeratul when Zeratul was really voiced by James Harper? Any thoughts? --Darth Darth 21:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Chris Metzen himself said Zeratul was voiced by Jack Ritschel. His word counts over that of IMDb. PsiSeveredHead 23:19, 25 November 2007 (UTC) IMDb got it wrong. Harper did voice other Starcraft characters, though. 11:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I erm... it was my fault. I was the one who made taht edit to the IMDB without any real proof. *hands hea din shame 15:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zeratul here, I think.. It seems that Zeratul has appeared in at least one screenshot. In this shot a figure strongly reminiscent of Zeratul is seen standing next to another figure that can be identified as Raynor. Seeing the armors and the clothings, the figure is likely to be Zeratul. What do you think? (Don't tell me that a "Search for Zeratul has begun."-_-) :Starshade 00:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) A picture of mini-Zeratul has already been identified at Battle.net. I don't have the link though. IMO, if you have a clear picture, put it up. However, a lot of the pictures of Raynor have not been clear, for instance, one "picture" of him is just a blurry spot behind a waterfall. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Zeratul's Blade Did anyone notice that Zeratul retains the old psi blade from Starcraft: Original (and Expansion)? It looks like he's the only one with the old blade... Any ideas on why? Jeffrey3732 01:32, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Why would Zeratul be the only dark templar still using warp blades? (Warp blades are, apparently, not quite the same as psi-blades.) Meco 01:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, in the first place, Zeratul wasn't present when the Dark Templars changed their weapons. He was out there looking for hybrids and clues on them, you know. Oh, and besides, his weapon is a Warp Blade, not a psi-blade. And I would think that there are more Dark Templars still using Warp Blades instead of the soul reaper-like blades. :Starshade 06:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Space platform Queen of Blades seems to have retconned the Hunt for Tassadar to take place on Char's surface, rather than the space platform. The Story So Far also suggests this: "Confident of their final victory, the Conclave dispatched Executor Artanis to bring Tassadar back to Aiur for judgment. Artanis journeyed to Char and regretfully informed his predecessor of the Conclave's wishes." XEL 23:03, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think that's particularly definitive. If it gets heated, we can just say "at Char" but I'd rather use the game (which is clear) rather than SSF (which here is unclear). Kimera 757 (talk) 23:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Not a necessary thought, but.. The background in this scene in the cinematic trailer seems to resemble the Xel'Naga artifact where Zeratul fought the four hydralisks and encountered Kerrigan. Also, in the scene where Kerrigan turns to look at the camera, the background is the same as the two of these scenes, with a bluish-black-gray background and stalagmites and stalactites. Most likely that Kerrigan will be battling Zeratul after that encounter with the hydralisks. Okay, as I said, it's not a necessary stuff for the article, but some clue to the story of StarCraft II. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 04:06, 26 October 2008 (UTC) An interesting find http://sclegacy.com/features/blizzcon08/screenshots/TvZNewFolsom.jpg This screenshot from BlizzCon 2008 shows Zerglings attacking New Folsom Prison, only to be massacred by Dominion Hellions. Look at the two cells on the right. One contains Jim Raynor, and the other contains Zeratul! UPL2229 19:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Yeah definetly Zeratul and Jim PRitender 17:24 09 January 2009 Zeratul's Capture I was looking over the circumstances of when Zeratul and the Dark Templar were captured by Kerrigan's forces on Char. In the Episode II article, it says Kerrigan was ordered to kill them because they posed a threat to cerebrates. Do we know why she disobeyed that order and decided to hold them hostage instead? I suppose there was always the potential of assimilating them into the Swarm, but I can't really think of any other reasons... --Thebrowncloud 21:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe she was probing the location of Shakuras from his mind? (If so, her plans for the Brood War were quite far-seeing.) Kerrigan frequently got away with disobeying the Overmind. It said to kill all those terrans in Agent of the Swarm, but she let Raynor go (in both Agent of the Swarm and Queen of Blades). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but she let Jim go because she knew him and, as clearly shown in SC: Queen of Blades, she still harbored feelings for him even though she was infested. If she let the Dark Templar live just to disobey the Overmind, it puts whether or not she was ever really under its control at all. For the Agent of the Swarm mission, that could have been an example of feelings superceding her will to serve, but there is no real reason for why she did this. --Thebrowncloud 21:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean to say Kerrigan didn't kill them just because she was ordered not to, I was just saying she could disobey him. The real reason was to make an installation mission for the protoss, so I don't know how much thought Blizzard put into that. However, Kerrigan's knowledge of the location of Shakuras is more than a little suspicious. I don't think she could just blast open Zeratul's mind and read what was there, on the grounds that she didn't blast open his mind and instantly kill him in Queen of Blades. However, she could have locked the Dark Templar up and slowly but surely probed their mind, looking for weaknesses, the location of their home world, etc. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) That's possible. A theory that I just came up with is that, since the Overmind had linked with Zeratul's mind and the Overmind was connected psionicly with all of the Swarm, she could have learned the location of Shakuras indirectly from the Zeratul already. That, however, would bring us right back to "Why did she spare them?" I don't know. Maybe Blizz will make it apparent in a future book or something. =/ --Thebrowncloud 23:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe she was still pumping him for information. I guess the sequel to Queen of Blades (or a Brood War novel) will tell us. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It really all depends on the extent of knowledge transfer between Zeratul and the Overmind. I personally think that They each exchanged everything and Zeratul knows all about the xel'naga and zerg's past on zerus and what he was planning to do. The biggest thing that tipped me off about that was that Zeratul knew about Kerrigan's prophecy, but no one else has mentioned anything about it except for Duran and the Overmind. I guess only time will tell, but I am willing to bet Zeratul's "mind-meld" with the Overmind will be brought up in future StarCraft additions. Maybe his imprisonment will, too. --Thebrowncloud 01:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Zeratul seems to have learned much that way, but I don't see how he could have learned anything about a prophecy from the Overmind. Also, the Overmind may not have told Kerrigan everything it knew. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Zeratul mentioned her role in things to come when the Overmind was the only one who previously knew about it (as far as we know). No one else (especially protoss and the Matriarch) seems to notice anything relating Kerrigan to a prophecy. One would expect Raszagal to notice something since she is the oldest and served as a leader in the establishing of a Dark Templar home and way of life. I just find it suspicious that only Zeratul knows and it is right after he killed Zasz that he reveals this. As for Kerrigan, I always thought of the Swarm under the Overmind as being similar to the Khala or even the internet in that information is readily accesible from other members/contributors. Since the Overmind embodies the entire Swarm, his will and knowledge (possibly) embodies it, too. Especially since the cerebrates felt so lost without the Overmind, much like people would feel lost without the internet, that they made a new one to guide them. I know thats a bit of a shaky comparisson, but it's the best I can think of at the moment. :) --Thebrowncloud 02:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) StarCraft 2 Screenie! So we've finally got ourselves a screenshot of Zeratul doing his thing in that cinematic-related mission. Surprisingly enough, he's not actually alone, and appears to be accompanied by a High Templar (maybe others just outside of view, as well). http://us.blizzard.com/_images/blizzcast/episode11/ss07.jpg This probably has a place on the page, as his first campaign appearance, but I wouldn't know where to chuck it. ;) --Purewasted 08:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I put it up. He's supposed to appear in a mission, so I figured he'd probably have a small warband with him (the same one as in Dark Origin? He did rescue a bunch of high templar there.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Surely the Zeratul mission will be a PvZ twilight, where he must find the temple before the zerg, and the mission begins with his star relic approaching the area and encountering some zerg in the way (check the star relic screenshot, that was probably taken on the opening in-mission cutscene). Giobruno 16:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Commenting on that High Templar with him, if you've played that secret mission in Brood War, were Zeratul encounters Samir Duran, you'd notice he spoke with a High Templar before the mission, I guess it's the same one. -- 20:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nope. The high templar that appears in that StarCraft II mission was someone Zeratul found on the xel'naga world. From what we've seen in Twilight, Zeratul was traveling all by himself. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) "Compare to the quotation starting with "I've seen things you people wouldn't believe" from the movie, Blade Runner.)" sparring verbally with aldaris in SC1 Seems like blatant advertising from a fairly unrelated wikipedia article to me. Delete? Brainwasher5 17:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Zeratul's Blame? After Zeratul slayed Zasz, he revealed the secret location of Aiur. If Zeratul's the one who gave away their position, doesn't it mean it's his fault Aiur was lost? If so why aren't some tribes of protoss (his allies) angry with him?--Echun29 (talk) 03:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) -Because they dont know, and zeratul was less aware of it that he revealed it. Surely the story tells about it, cause if Zeratul knew about that he would surely down to more depression for (accidentally)revealing the exact location and yes if the protoss knew about it, Aldaris or the rest may seek Zeratul's death after the Overmind is killed. It was cost of lives but thankfully it happen, The Overmind was destined only to protect its own people(zerg) after learning and hearing the "dark voice" and no regards to other species than to assimilate them in order to survive and moreover sees the future of the whole beings, Zerg, Terran, Protoss and the rest will die and that for the Queen of Blades must be created. They did not exchange EVERYTHING what their mind has. Because if they did surely Zeratul would knew that its his fault that his homeworld Aiur perishes. And for the first question my friend, yes its zeratul's fault in exchange of Zasz's life. Zaku111 (talk) 11:47, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Please keep such discussion to a forum.--Hawki (talk) 05:20, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Animated avatar So I've found the animated head animation for Zeratul and it would be nice to have it edited on Zeratul. Uploaded it to wikia! Here: Link: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zeratul_SC1_HeadAnim1.gif LevSky (talk) 12:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The Death of Zeratul After the Protoss established a first bridgehead on Aiur Artanis learns form Zeratul, that the artifact also known as the Keystone resembles a key of hope for the fight against Amon. Artanis orders Zeratul to retrieve the artifact from Korhal where Zeratul lastly sensed its presence. On its way to reach the Voidseeker on Aiur Zeratul finds the ship destructed by enemy Zerg and wants to warn the closest Protoss base. He soon learns from Selendis that Khalai Protoss are missing form the Khala where they no longer can be sensed - among them Artanis. Zeratul sets out to rescue him. He finds Artanis in a nearby Temple encountering hostile Khalai Protoss on his way that are influenced by a corrupt Khala. Even Artanis falls to that dark influence caused by Amon and becomes his vessel. In a desparate attempt to rescue the Protoss hierarch Zeratul decides to sever Artanis nerve cords that connect him to the Khala. In an uphill battle Zeratul manages to cut through Artanis nerve cords in a last daring dashing strike but takes a lethal stab himself. "My Life for Aiur" Zeratul, 2506 Artanis is freed from Amons corruption but witnesses his dearest friend dying in his arms. With his dying breath Zeratul tells Artanis to find the Keystone for its the last hope of defeating Amons forces. ShiQuRas (talk) 23:28, September 09, 2015 (CET) edit reference here: LotV campaign 2nd Aiur mission/Fenn3rs' stream ;-) SEA servers are already up